


Shawarma

by natalyaalianovnaromanova



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalyaalianovnaromanova/pseuds/natalyaalianovnaromanova
Summary: A short oneshot based off of the iconic shawarma post-credit scene through Tony's perspective. Implied Clintasha.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Shawarma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of being bored in class.

Tony was bored. He considered putting some money in the tip box, but the box was all the way at the other side of the room, on the counter. So he looked around, deciding to study his teammates and see what he could learn.

Point break was shovelling down the food like he was never going to eat again, and Tony had to wonder where on earth he got such a big appetite from. He could probably eat Tony bankrupt, or at least a lot less richer, and that was saying something. Thor didn't look too tired, though, just hungry, which was saying something, since everyone else looked pretty drained.

Steve looked like he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and then a nap. Or perhaps a nap, then a shower. He was also still eating, though not as fast as Thor. Tony noted that his eyes were slightly glazed, probably thinking about his past. Note to self, he must teach Capsicle over there how to use an iPhone. Stark shuddered, how did Rogers survive without technology for so long? It beyond him.

Banner was hunched over, eating, but at a relatively slow pace. Tony wasn't shocked. He must be pretty worn out from changing into the other guy, and the Hulk wasn't exactly holding back during the battle. Banner was obviously lost in thought. Most likely equations or something. Maybe reflecting on the aftermath of the battle.

His eyes drifted over to the two assassins. Tony raised an eyebrow. Clint's left leg wrapped in a black cast and propped on Natasha's chair. The fact that Natasha was allowing this and putting up with this boggled his mind even more. He didn't know Clint too well, on account of the whole Loki brainwashing fiasco, just that he was an agent of SHIELD and he and Natasha seemed pretty close. Oh, and the fact that he wielded a bow and arrow, resembling the male version of Katniss, or the human version of Legolas. Hmmm, those would make great nicknames. Tony must remember those for future purposes.

But Natasha, he knew that she was not to be messed with. Hell, that's the reason she was the only Avenger Tony had not yet given a nickname for. That lady was scary. In fact, he wasn't too surprised when he found out that she was an agent of SHIELD. There was always something off about her, like a dangerous aura.

Natasha was still eating at a slow pace, and rather daintily. She looked tired, but hid it well. Clint had completely ignored the food in front of him, and was absorbed in a book. How he managed to have a book on him, Tony had no clue. How he could concentrate on reading the book was also crazy.

Then, Clint looked up and reached his hand over to tuck one of the loose tendril's of Natasha's trademark red hair behind her ear. Tony hid an inward gasp. He was not going to get away with that. He braced himself for at least a few broken bones in Clint's hand. But lo and behold, Natasha didn't even flinch, and did nothing. Tony narrowed his eyes. Supposedly, they were best friends, and from what he saw when he hacked into their SHIELD files, Clint recruited Natasha to SHIELD, but he was sure there was more to that story. After all, one would assume two master assassins would be able to hack into their own files. That was a mystery for another day.

For now, he'll just try to get them to admit their love for each other. Tony had a feeling it won't end well for him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.


End file.
